


Autumn Afternoon

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Alya is feeling just so Ugh!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture and loved it! 
> 
> http://nahgwooyin.tumblr.com/post/152842276498/listen-id-give-up-my-soul-and-whats-left-of-my  
> The artist wanted a story so I wrote what it seemed to suggest.

“Ugh! I am so done!” Alya threw her stylus across the library table.

Nino looked up, his eyebrows creased above his nose. “What’s wrong bro?”

The girl gave him a withering look. “Nino I have repeatedly informed you that I am a female, a girl, strike that- a woman and as such I am NOT a bro!”

“Repeatedly informed?” he broke into a grin, “Breaking out the big words on me bro?” Alya just scowled as he laughed. “You must really be upset about something,” he said as he reached a hand across the table to rest it on her forearm.

“I am 1000% done with having homework... and school, and… and akumas every other day,” she said as she slumped back into her chair.

Nino grinned at her again. “It’ll be winter break soon, so that’ll take care of the school and the homework.” He took care to sit back before he continued to speak. “And you know,” Alya looked at him suspiciously when he paused, “you don’t HAVE to go chasing after every akuma that comes along.”

She bolted upright in her chair. “Nino Lahiffe. How dare you!” He cringed behind his upraised hands while she went on, “You know that people are depending on me, on the Ladyblog, to-” 

“Alya!” he slammed his hands down, and smiled again at her. “You know that you are amazing, right?”

“I, what?” she looked temporarily stunned so he took advantage of her silence.

He stood up and started putting his things in his backpack. “You are an amazing and totally insane person, see?” He checked that she was keeping up and then started packing her things away as well. “But you have to understand that if you don’t take care of yourself first,” he took the tablet out of her hand and turned it off before stowing it, “you won’t have anything in you to do everything you seem to think you need to do.” He walked around behind her chair and pulled her jacket from the back while motioning for her to stand. “You need to take some time to walk in the autumn sunshine,” he slipped her right arm into the jacket, “listen to some great jams,” put the left arm into the remaining sleeve, “and enjoy Paris at its finest!” He helped her shrug the jacket on. 

Alya reached over and snagged Nino’s scarf from the table. She turned around and looped it behind his head. 

“Are you suggesting that I abandon my studies,” she pulled him close with the scarf ends, “and endanger the people of Paris by neglecting my duties to the Ladyblog?” she asked with a mock scowl on her features.

It must have been quite convincing since Nino visibly cringed and didn’t seem to be able to look her in the eye.

She looked at his cowering form and then cracked a small smile. “You can stop that,” she said as she kissed the tip of his nose, “I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

“You do?” he looked genuinely surprised until she nodded. “Of course it’s a brilliant idea, I came up with it.”

They both laughed and finished wrapping up.

As they stepped into the golden light Alya thought that she was very fortunate to have Nino as her friend. He pulled out his iPod and handed her an earbud, when the music began playing she knew that nothing could ruin the perfection of this moment.


End file.
